


First Impressions

by insomniabug



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: Diana's thoughts after saving Steve from a watery grave.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earnmysong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earnmysong/gifts).



> WONDER WOMAN OWNS MY ASS RIGHT NOW. I saw it for the first time a couple days ago, and I'm in LOVE. The force of that love has pulled me out of my semi-hiatus. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

So.

_This_ is a man.

She gazes down at him, droplets of water falling from her face onto his.

His face is similar to hers, although the differences do not escape her careful gaze.  The thought to bring him before her mother, before her _aunt_ , blazes in the back of her mind, but she ignores it.

Diana tilts her head, contemplating his full brow and wide mouth. He doesn’t look frightening or terrible. His features don't appear to contain even a hint of the malice or pettiness her mother claims lives within men’s hearts. _Remember_ , something deep inside her cautions, _looks can be deceiving_. After all, even the prettiest of flowers on Themyscira could be deadly.

From the rise and fall of his chest, she knows he still lives.  It’s only a matter of time before he wakes and puts an end to her quiet speculation.

She wonders what he’s called. She wonders about the world he comes from, this man with his strange clothing and even stranger flying machine. In spite of her desire to shake him awake and satisfy her curiosity, Diana keeps herself still. She is loath to disturb him before he’s ready, though her thirst for knowledge only grows more powerful with each passing second. Hippolyta had always told her that her inquisitive nature was both a gift and a curse; in this moment, her mother’s words make more sense than it ever had previously.

Diana reaches out to touch him, her hand hovering hesitantly above his jaw. When her fingertips finally brush his skin, he stirs.

Startled, and slightly cautious, she immediately pulls back. The man coughs violently, turning to the side and letting the water he had swallowed spill out.  Diana remains silently watchful, waiting for whatever may come next.

Then he’s looking up at her, and his eyes are the clearest of blues. Diana hadn’t anticipated the clarity of his gaze.  Even in his obvious confusion, there’s an openness about him, and the capacity for... _more_.  Armed with this realization, she allows the force of her questions to overtake her trepidation. Her caution once again turns into curiosity, and the corners of her mouth lift slightly.  

_(In a small candlelit room miles and days away, she’ll wonder how anyone could ever look into those eyes and not see the truth shining out of them.)_

But here, on this long stretch of beach, Diana watches as his wide mouth opens, unaware how completely her life is about to change.

“Wow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to earnmysong for being an awesome beta!


End file.
